


The next step

by cryingoverfiction



Series: Iwaoi angst fest [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, M/M, different university's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get their university acceptance letters. And it could mean bad things their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shorter than the others, I haven't been able to focus on it too much lately because university went back and i am up to ass in assignments and readings, but i needed to get an iwaoi something out there so enjoy!

Today was the day. The first round of university acceptance letters had been released and Oikawa clutched his letter to his chest, tears of joy and relief rolling down his cheeks. Nippon Sport Science University, more commonly known as Nittaidai, had accepted his application. 

He grabbed his phone and called Iwaizumi, telling him to come over immediately. About 5 minutes later Iwaizumi was in his room. 

"What?" 

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa sang "I got in! I got into Nippon!" He exclaimed and shoved the letter at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi took the letter and read it. Once he finished, he smiled. 

"I'm proud of you Tooru" he said. Oikawa looked at him quizzically. He wasn't acting like himself, like he was holding something back. 

"Iwa-chan? Where's your acceptance letter?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi looked away. 

"Oh my god, you didn't get one" he said softly "god I'm an idiot, I'm sorry Hajime"

"I got an acceptance letter Tooru, it's just- I just-" Iwaizumi stumbled on his words, still avoiding Oikawa's gaze. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed him the letter. 

"Dear Iwaizumi Hajime" Oikawa read out loud "we are pleased to announce that your application of study has been accepted. We at the Tokyo Medical and Dental..." Oikawa stopped reading and looked up at Iwaizumi. He placed the letter on the bed and ran a hand down his face. 

"You're not coming with me?" Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi shook his head. 

"If this is your way of telling me you didn't want to be with me you could've just said Hajime!" 

"Tooru! Please that's not it-" Iwaizumi said quickly but Oikawa had already got up from his position on the bed and walked out. 

"Tooru" Iwaizumi called as he started to follow him. "Tooru wait!" 

Oikawa walked out of the house and onto the path, Iwaizumi hot on his trail. 

"Tooru please! Let's talk about this. They're not that far apart! We could easily commute or-" 

"Go home Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled, stopping but not turning to face him. 

"Tooru-" 

"Go. Home. I'll talk to you tomorrow" he said again. Oikawa started to walk again, and this time Iwaizumi didn't follow. 

 

Iwaizumi sat in the park he and Oikawa played in as kids. He was sat on one of the swing sets that he was too large for. He wasn't bothered by it. In fact he barely noticed. He was too busy worrying about his boyfriend. He understood why Oikawa was upset. He had lied about applying to Nittadai. He wanted to be a doctor, not a physical therapist like he had told Oikawa. He just didn't want to face the fact that for the first time in their lives he and Oikawa would be separated. 

"I guess the downside of dating the man you've spent your whole life with is that you both go to the same place for alone time after a fight" a voice said behind him. Iwaizumi knew who it was, but he turned anyway and smiled softly. Oikawa looked like he had been crying, and he was shivering. In all the misshap that morning, he hadn't grabbed a jacket when he stormed out. Iwaizumi stood up and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, handing it to Oikawa. He returned to his spot on the swing. 

"Could you really call that a fight?" Iwaizumi asked. There was a rattle of chains as Oikawa sat on the swing next to him. 

"Well, I walked out on you didn't I?" He laughed softly. 

"Because you wouldn't listen" 

"Well I'm here. I'm listening" Oikawa said. He held his hand out, and Iwaizumi linked Oikawa's fingers with his own. 

"I'm not faultless here. I did lie to you. I don't want to study physiotherapy in relation to sports injuries. I want to be a doctor, and Nittadai doesn't offer that. I told you that i applied because I didn't want to admit that we'd be apart" Iwaizumi started. Oikawa squeezed his hand. 

"What you said earlier, about me not wanting to be with you-" 

"Please don't take that seriously. I'm not sure if it was the anxiety or if I was being a drama queen" he said. 

"Probably both" Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa smiled. 

"Look. Its not like that. We've been by each other's side forever. I want it to stay that way. Even if we put 45 minutes between us, I want us to stay us. After university, I want us to stay us" he gushed. 

"Gods Iwa-chan chill. Maybe we should move in together before you propose" Oikawa joked. Iwaizumi looked up at him confused. 

"Propose? I didn't-" Iwaizumi paused and then he got an idea. 

"Tooru you're a genius!" He exclaimed. Oikawa's eyes widened in concern. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you feeling okay? Are you having a stroke?" 

"Lets live together! Commute to university, and live together. We've been together for nearly two years now, we're both moving out of home, rent will be cheaper and we both love each other so why the hell not?" Iwaizumi said happily. Oikawa smiled. 

"Are you serious? Are we really doing this?" 

"Yes. Let's move in together." 

Oikawa stood up and pulled Iwaizumi into him, and kissed him. 

"I love you so much. Let's move in together" he said. Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him again. 

"Now to break the news to our parents"


End file.
